No more resurrections
by MonicaRenee2015
Summary: Even after death, Meliodas and Elizabeth always come back and find each other. Their soul bond is unbreakable. But is that love restricted to only their one universe, or does it carry across multiple? This is the story of Elizabeth from a different universe, and how she must overcome losing the love of her life, even when he's looking her right in the eyes.
1. Lost Color

Meliodas falls to the ground, blood pouring out of the corners of his mouth. His body is broken and tired. He looks to finds a small sword piercing his stomach. He can feel the warmth of his blood on his back, creating a puddle. He knows he will not survive this, but he has to try. His eyes search for the one he loves. As he searches, his vision blurs and everything feels distant. He can't die without seeing her one last time. He tries to sit up, but his body is too heavy, and he falls back into the dirt. Falling back causes the sword to move forward little, sending agonizing pain throughout his whole body. He tries to scream, but instead tears form. His eyes lock onto a figure in the distance, walking towards him.

"Elizabeth," he whispers. The thought that it might be her gives him enough strength to speak. Hope fills him as he tries to reach for the figure. It chuckles menacingly, and Meliodas recognizes the voice instantly. Hope is suddenly replaced with fear, an emotional he hasn't felt in a very long time.

"Please, don't do this, brother," Meliodas pleas, lowering his hand slightly. "Zeldris." He needs to see Elizabeth. He doesn't care what it takes. He finds enough strength to sit up. He removes the sword from his body. The pain is almost too much to handles, and he lets out a blood curdling scream. He will fight until he can't anymore.

Suddenly, a ray of colors flood in front of him, turning black and deep purple within seconds. Meliodas hears Zeldris scream for a few seconds, then become muffled and finally silenced. Turning, he can see a puddle of black energy that used to be Zeldris. The smell is horrible. Meliodas' falls back, letting out a little scream as he hits the dirt once more. Then he sees her, and he doesn't feel his pain anymore.

"Elizabeth, you're okay." He smiles weakly. All his fear vanishes and is replaced with warmth. As long as she's hear with him, he can handle the pain.

"Meliodas, I'm here. I won't leave you." Elizabeth whispers, her golden brown eyes stare into his, and her chocolate brown hair falls in his face as she kneels over him. He feels her warmth as she wraps her arms around him.

Meliodas hears a scream in the distance and unlocks her gaze. He sees her arm extended. Following the length of her arm, he can barely see the smoke being released from her fingertips. He knows she must have smelted some other poor soul the same way she did to Zeldris.

"Don't worry, Meliodas, I'll protect you." Her voice sounds empty and cold, but her eyes tell him everything. She's scared for him. He uses his remaining strength to reach up and touch her cheek. It's so soft and warm, he wishes he could feel her skin forever. She remembers her sweet laugh, the most beautiful sound on the earth besides when she tells him she loves him.

"I love you Elizabeth, so much." He feels moisture on his fingertip just before it falls. As his vision blurs and goes dark, he sees a tear fall from Elizabeth's face. Elizabeth never cries.

Don't cry Elizabeth… Meliodas tries to comfort her, but no words will come out. Before he can say anything to her, everything goes black.

"Meliodas!" He hears Elizabeth scream, but it sounds so far away. A faint rumbling and crashing is the last thing he hears before everything goes silent.


	2. Dragons' Tongue

Elizabeth looks up from her book and creases her eyebrows while tapping her index finger on her lower lip. "Dragons' tongue? Do dragons even exist?" she mumbles to herself, confused. She rummages through a few other books but comes up with nothing. Her brown hair falls in front of her eyes. Taking her right hand she scratches the top of her scalp, coaxing her untamed hair out of her face and back behind her shoulders. Some ingredients can be quite deceptive. She remembers the time she gouged an eye from a tiger just to find out "Tiger's eye" was a type of flower. She looks at the book again, but finds no sign of what it could possibly be. The books around her ascend from the ground where she left them. Each book returns itself to its specific spot on the bookshelf. A puff of smoke engulfs Elizabeth as her outfit changes from brown trousers and a white blouse to a deep red robe,

"I guess I'll find out soon enough," she chuckled coldly as she raised her arm. A spectrum of blue in the form of an uneven circle appears inches from her extended fingertips. She lowers her arm and walks through, disappearing as the colors engulf her completely.

As she emerges from the circle, she finds herself in a cheery village. The colors in this place are a bit brighter than she's used to, making her eyes hurt. She quickly adapts to her new surroundings. Her hair is covered with a deep purple scarf, wrapping around her head and falling casually over her slender shoulders. The color makes her eyes pop more than usual, exaggerating the dark red and purple that surround her pupils and irises. They used to be a golden brown that changed from honey to rays of sunshine, but over the years they have darkened to a duller color with darkness creeping around the corners. Her personality matches her eyes; dark, cold and dangerous.

With her book in her left hand, she looks around to find multiple faces gapping at her. She was used to the looks every time she travelled anywhere. She looked like she could slice your throat open without even looking you in the eyes as you took your last break. She was ruthless. That's what happens after 3,000 years of pain. As her eyes meet each and every one of the villagers, they look away suddenly. She could sense their fear and feel their trembling from here. Elizabeth looks past the shaking villagers to the marketplace just ahead. She slowly begins to make her way in that direction. As she walks, everyone steps aside silently to let her pass. As she enters the square she sees a lady selling books and what looks like a few ingredients. Maybe she could help. Elizabeth walks up to the old lady, trying to look warm, but to no avail.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm working on a potion that requires some dragon tongue, but I have no idea what it is or where to find it, could you help me?" Elizabeth smiles at the old lady behind the counter stacked with books way past both the ladies heads. Her voice was warm but her eyes pierced the old woman's soul. Handing her the book and opening to the page with the dragon tongue ingredient, Elizabeth continues, "I bought this book around the area a while ago." The old lay's eyes drop to Elizabeth's golden belt around her waist as she hands the book back.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am, I'm not sure. There's no ingredient by that name around here. There are stories of dragons that destroy villages, but those are only rumors. I'm so sorry" The lady explains, her voice breaking every now and then. A cool breeze passes through the marketplace, causing a few ingredients splayed out on the counter between Elizabeth and the lady to be pushed by the wind. Within an instant, Elizabeth has all of the fallen ingredients in her hand and the woman flinches in fear. Slowly, Elizabeth opens her hand over the counter and lets the ingredients fall to their usual resting place before the breeze so rudely awakened them.

"Thank you for your time," Elizabeth grabs her book and gracefully turns around on the balls of her feet. That intimidating am I? Elizabeth raises and eyebrow slightly and the corners of her lips turn up to form a small smile. Is this how people responded to him too? When he was the demon ki…

"Are you looking for a dragon's tongue?" Elizabeth hears a voice boom through the crowd. It sounds fierce yet mysterious, much like her own. She turns around, expecting to find the owner to such a similar voice to hers a few dozen feet away. Instead she realized it's not even five feet. The woman was beautiful, mystery emanating from her being. Elizabeth hasn't seen a woman quite like this in a long time, her eyes widen slightly as she takes in the woman. Her black hair fell to her shoulders, fluttering and whipping gently around as she walked. Her purple outfit was a few shades lighter than Elizabeth's scarf, and wrapped around her body perfectly, extenuating every curve. The robe seemed to have a mind of its own, loving every inch of this woman with every ounce of its being. There was something scarlet on her neck, perhaps blood or a scar? Whatever it was, it was placed there with purpose. The woman slowly walked towards Elizabeth, every step graceful and full of purpose.

"Yes, I am, are you familiar with what it is?" Elizabeth felt the magical energy emanating from the woman. This woman had to be a mage. As Elizabeth spoke, the mysterious woman stiffened, losing a bit of her confidence. Even this woman wasn't immune to the dark energy Elizabeth gave off. Regaining herself, the woman replies,

"It's not what, precisely, but where. You see, I am also looking for one, but dragons are so rare these days" She's runs her fingers through her hair as it dances through each fingertip and rustles in front of her face before falling back to its original place. "I could use an extra set of hands to take it down."

"What makes you think I could take on a dragon?" Elizabeth's eyes narrowed menacingly. She could take on anything with no problem whatsoever, but she didn't like the energy this woman gave off. She wasn't as afraid of her as usual people were, and Elizabeth didn't like that. She took a step forward, now only a few inches away from the woman. The scent of hibiscus and amber was more dominant, and Elizabeth could faintly pick up another scent she wasn't quite sure of. Pomegranate maybe? The woman didn't stiffen this time, but Elizabeth could feel the intimidation, no one could hide their feelings around her. She let her eyes relax a little.

"I could sense it the moment you teleported here. You must have traveled very far to get to this place. Someone with your magical energy doesn't go unnoticed, and I've never seen you around these parts before." The mysterious woman looked up to the sky as she explained, probably to regain herself some confidence. It appears to have worked. Elizabeth snuck a glance around her and noticed many people were watching them with fearful eyes. A few were cowering behind whatever they could find. Did they expect a fight to break out or something? Elizabeth leaned back and entwined her fingers behind her head, looking a bit more relaxed.

"'Very far' is an understatement." She flashed a devilish smile. The lady gasped and look started, not able to hide herself from Elizabeth. The woman let out a little cough and was back to normal. Elizabeth continued, "but I don't play well with others, so I'll acquire it myself, thanks," she flashed a playful chuckle at the woman, but as her arms came down to her sides, Elizabeth's eyes became completely black. A look of horror and familiarity overcame the woman. Familiarity? Has she seen something like this before? Elizabeth wondered as she turned around. As she did, she saw something in the far distance flying across the landscape. Elizabeth knew no one else would be able to see it, their poor human eyes. She focused on the object and immediately could make out the large wings and reptilian appearance.

"Perfect timing," Elizabeth jumped into the air, leaving a small indentation in the dirt where she pushed off. Wings emerged from her back as she flew towards the beast. As her wings grew to their full size, about twice as long as Elizabeth was tall, they gleamed deep purple and red that matched the outline of her eyes. They looked like fire, fading in and out and constantly changing shape. The woman recognized this energy that Elizabeth possessed, and began to run the other direction.


	3. Reminders of the past

"Too easy," Elizabeth sighs as she slices the dragon's tongue out of its lifeless mouth and places it inside her satchel. She allows her wings to disappear behind her as she takes in the beautiful forest surrounding her. She focuses in on the birds chirping, no doubt terrified from the noise she was making when taking down the dragon. Raising her hand, she creates the blue portal once again. As she starts to take a step into it, she hears a voice that sends pains through her entire body.

"So this lady looks like a demon, right Merlin? And you sense some dangerous energy radiating off her huh?" He lets out a chuckle that's all too familiar to Elizabeth. The pain increases as her wings flash back into view in an instant. She pushes off the ground, kicking dust up all around her and past the trees and leaving a crater in the ground from her force.

It can't be him. He's dead!

"Whoa, you feel that?" The voice continues, Elizabeth darts between the trees as fast as she can. Her mind is racing, unable to hold onto a thought for a second. It's him. It has to be! She pushes her wings to go even faster.

"Get ready, Merlin." She hears him as she emerges from the trees right outside the village. She can hear a few trees crashing as they fall and rocks being unearthed behind her. Her eyes lock onto his wild, untamed blonde hair. It's him.

Elizabeth forcefully pulls her wings in front of her, causing the boy and mysterious woman from before break their defensing stance to cover their face from the debris. The wave of wind her wings unintentionally threw at them causes the pair to take a step back to braise themselves against the force of the wind. Elizabeth stops a few feet away. Her feet make impact with the ground, causing more dust and debris to rise up. Her wings stead her. Her eyes look into the emerald sea she has longed to swim in for over 3,000 years.

Her expression is unbelieving yet passionate. Tears start to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Meliodas?" Elizabeth whispers. She walks towards him, unable to believe the man she loves is stand right in front of her. He relaxes, causing the mysterious woman at his side to lower her hands and let out a sigh of relief.

"Yep, that's me. What up?" He chuckles and smiles so carefree it sends another shock right into Elizabeth's heart. Her eyes soften and her bottom lip trembles. She kneels down in front of him and extends her hand to touch his cheek. A sweet, earthy scent that he can only compare to nag champa fills her nostrils. His skin is soft yet firm against his sharp jawline.

Wait a second…

"You're not Meliodas," Elizabeth breathes as her eyes go from warm amber to jet black in an instant. His smile drops, and his carefree expression is replaced with confusion.

"Huh," it barely escapes his lips before the breath is knocked out of him and he is flying though the buildings of the town.

"Meliodas!" Merlin yells as she starts to attack the monster who sent Meliodas flying. However, before she can do anything, Elizabeth raises her hand and before Merlin can register what is happening, she is being pushed into the same magical circle she saw Elizabeth emerge from earlier. She tries to fight back, but it's no use. As she is pushed through to the other side of the portal, everything around her goes absolute black.

Elizabeth closes the portal, trapping Merlin as she takes off through the village, buildings crashing around her as she passes by. She hears screams as the ground beneath her starts to shake. She is familiar with the way the earth quakes when she loses control. Cracks start to form in the earth. She uses her wings to propel herself forward even faster as she makes contact with Meliodas once more. He tries to block her attack, but she breaks through it easily. Her delicate knuckles meet his cheek that she earlier touched so lovingly with precision and dark determination. He is sent barreling through the rest of the town and crashes into a small meadow on the outskirts.

He looks up and shields his eyes as he sees what is blocking out the sun. Wings at least 25 feet across start to press together on themselves as the shadow gets bigger and bigger. Elizabeth allows gravity to add more force to her attack. A black ball of energy forms at Elizabeth's right hand as she raises it above her head. Her jet black irises seem to be expanding further out. Deep purple and red energy similar to that of her wings form around her eyelids, creeping out like tree roots in every direction.

"Full counter?" She hears Meliodas yell, his hand making contact with hers as she tries to throw her her energy ball into his chest.

Meliodas opens his eyes a few moments later to black eyes staring back at him, causing his body to go cold. He feels an intense pain throughout his body, emanating from her hand gripping his throat. Did his full counter not phase her at all? Her dark energy made him nervous. He has never seen anyone this powerful. She may even be more dangerous than his own father.

"Why do you look like him, talk like him, smell like him… yet your energy is not the same." She says calmly. "You even have his full counter. Answer me or you will die the same way he did, and this universe will be destroyed along with you." He watched helplessly as she formed a short sword made of her dark energy in her left hand and raises it to one of his hearts. As the tip pressed against his shirt and met his skin, he let out an agonizing shrill. It hasn't even pierced his skin and it was the worst pain he has ever experienced.

"Answer me!" Her words pierced his heart. He recognized the pain in her voice, her irrational actions, and her rage. It was exactly the same as when Liz was killed. He destroyed an entire town because he couldn't control his rage. But did she say… An entire universe? She spoke as if there was more than one, or that she's done it before. With the power she possessed, he didn't want to take any chances that she was bluffing.

"I'm not sure who this person you're talking about is, but I get the feeling that he's not with you anymore. I can feel that you're in pain. I can feel that this person was your everything. I understand that, and I want to help." He tries to let out a chuckle, but he feels like he's being electrified from her grip. He holds back a scream. After a few moments, the pain diminishes a little and he opens his eyes, expecting her black eyes to be staring back. Instead they are deep chocolate, look down at the ground. The sword she manifested is not gone, and she slowly starts to lower him to the ground. He coughs as rubs his throat as she releases him.

"So…" he coughs out and chuckles lightly, "you got my name, but I never caught yours." He smiles at her widely and rests his hand on the back of his head, tussling his hair. She looks at him longingly yet obviously still full of pain. Now that he has a moment to look at her she seems familiar to him too.

"I'm Elizabeth," she says. It hits him like a train and memories of the goddess he loves comes flooding into his mind.

"No way." He gasps, looking up at the beautiful creature that looks exactly like the woman he loves besides the brown hair and chocolate eyes.


	4. Into the Void

For Merlin, eternity felt like a moment, and a moment an eternity. The darkness that surrounds her is an endless torment. The silence is deffening and nothingness is everything. All of her senses are gone, and it is insanity. She tries to scream, but ccannot find her voice. Even the voice inside her head cannot help her in the nothingness around her. Who was she? She can no longer remember. Is everything just an illusion. Then she sees a blinding light.  
She falls to her hands and knees. Below her is a wooden floor that she can't quite recognise, but knows it's familiar. She is panting and trembling as she looks up. "Hey Merlin are you okay? You look like crap." Meliodas kneels down to look at her. Merlin meets eyes with him as memories come flooding back. Behind him, she notices a woman in a dark red robe. Shifting her focus to the figure, she gasps in horror. More memories come back; memories of eyes so dangerous they make her want to run.A voice so cold it broke though every attempt to conceal her fear. Energy so dark, even Meliodas seems like nothing compared to it. Memories of this dangerous demon pushing her into the void with ease, where she stayed for know knows how long.  
Almost like a reflec, she shoots a ball of energy at the woman. She has to get away from her. "It's okay Merllin, she's not trying to hurt us anymore. Meliodas grbs her shoulders,, trying to calm her. "Give her a moment, the void is very intense. To be honest, I'm surprised she returned in this good of shape. Some people lose their minds and never recover after an experience like that," Elizabeth explains nonchalauntly. Merlin sees that Elizabeth has a shield of transparent lilac energy in front of her, completely blocking the attack. The shield disappear almost as soon as Merlin notices it. Dropping her gaze down to Meliodas' boots, she thinks about what Elizabeth just said. She could understand how people could lose their minds there. "You must have an exceptionally powerful mind." Elizabeth spoke with more care now. Merlin looks up at Elizabeth's curious expression. She cannot see any demonic magic energy, but she fails to get that display of power to escape her mind.  
"I can step outside until you gather our wits a little more. I can smell your fear from here." Elizabeth gives Merlin a smile, cause her to relax a little. She takes a breath and raises to her feet. She turns and walks over to a table as she returns to her usual mysterious self.  
"No, I'm fine now. What I'd really like for you to do is explain what this 'void' as you call it, really is." Merlin tilts her head and looks at Elizabeth, who can't hide her look of surprise. A devious frin crosses her liips as she walks over and takes a seat at the table directly across from Merlin.  
"A constant search for knowledge, huh. You're turning out to be more like me with every word you say" Elizabeth looks down and places both index fingers on her lips, trying to decide how to start.  
A mug is placed in front of Elizabeth. She looks up to Meliodas and his carefree smile. Grapping the mug, she raises it in thanks and takes a sip. The flavor is exquisite. She presses her lips together in content as Meliodas sits down to her right. He gently places a martini glass full of a clear liquid and an olive in front of Merlin. He places his ankle over his knee, listening in.  
"The void is the closest thing I can compare that place to. It's a barrie between this reality and other dimesions. Time does not exist there, which is why you probably felt like the experience lasted forever, yet was over in an instant. Well, it's not just time that doesn't exist. Usually nothing exists in the void but nothingness. However, I have seen some face their greatest fears in there. My theory is that they start hallucinating from the lack of senses, and theri fear causes their wort fears to arise. Of course that's not for certain." Elizabeth takes another sip of her ale while studying Merlin, allowing her to understand the information.  
"How'd you create a portal to it?" Merlin asks, following Elizabeth's movements and taking a sip of her beverage as well. Meliodas follows suit but chugs his entire drink. As he walks behind the bar to refill his mug, Elizabeth continues.  
"I can create portals wherever I wish, whether it be to different worlds, universes, or even dimensions. Whereever I wish to go, I go." Elizabeth takes a huge gulp of her ale, finishing it off. As soon as her mug hits the table, Meliodas grabs it and walks over to refill it. "I can even travel through time, to an extent. But that's a conversation for another time. Traveling through space is complicated enough," Elizabeth knows she's starting to ramble. She glances at Merlin, who appears to be hanging onto every word. Meliodas places the ful mug down in front of Elizabeth. She grabs the handle and takes a few sips, once again allowing Merlin to process all the knowledge being she's dumpong at her. The edges of Elizabeths lips turn up as she sets the mug down. She knows this talk of other universes is new to Merlin. She can see it in her eyes. Elizabeth's mind wanders a little. Why is she telling this woman all this when she barely knows her. She knew the answer. Merlin was like her, constantly thirsty for every drop of knowledge she can find. There was another reason, but Elizabeth couldn't quite put it into words. Maybe she wanted to share her knowledge, or want an apprentice. Or perhaps she thinks this mage could her her, or knows something she doesn't,  
Elizabeth look sover to Meliodas, discovering that his gaze is already on her. His hand rests under his chin, elbow on the table. Merlin starts to speak, and Elizabeth shifts her gaze to the mage.  
"How do you know all thi?" Merlin asks. Elizabeth sighs, trying to articulate exactly how she found all this knowledge. "That's a loaded and complicated question." Elizabeth's gaze wanders to Meliodas' mug cupped with his hand. "I'm quite old you see, and I can travel to a place where space and time around me ceast to exist..." She follows the faint veins spidering from Meliodas' wrists up to his forearm. Her heart sints a little, he really does look exactly like him. She rememebrs her fingers once tracing the veins of her Meliodas, and how soft his skin was. She wonders if his skin is just as soft. "That place allows me to study, experiment, theorize as much as I wish with no consequences. With time not moving in that space, I can study for as long as I want without it ever taking longer than a minute." Her gaze slowly moes up his arm as he talks. He ligts his mug to his lips and her eyes follow, Elizabeth continues to explain, but she is no longer paying attention to her words. Her attention is on him. A sliver of ale escapes the mug and runs down from the corner of his lips to his chin. SHe fights the urge to reach up and wipe it off, caressing his cheek in the process. He lowers his mug and wipes the stray ale on his shirt. His eyes meet hers, and her heart sinks a little further into the ocean of lose. She notices that she's stoppend talking, and her eyes dart to Merlin, hoping it wasn't to obvious that she was staring. Thankfully, Merlin is looking down at her martini glas in front of her.  
"I can show you if you'd like," Elizabeth says, causing both Merlin and Meliodas to look at her in surprise. Merlin's face lights up, then quickly changes when she realizes her face betrayed her in staying calm and collected.  
"I would, it will be a great opportunity to aquire some previously unknown knowledge," she tries to say nonchalauntly, but Elizabeth still catches the excitement in her voice. Raising an eyebrow, Elizabeth grabs er mug, chugs the remaining ale and stands up. She walks over behind the bar and refills her mug.  
"Well then, lets aquire some knowledge." Elizabeth creates the same portal she used multiple times today and gestures for Merlin to walk in first. Hesitantly, Merlin steps through. Elizabeth looks across the tavern to Meliodas, now standing behind his chair. "After you," Elizabeth gestures as Meliodas raises his hands behind his head and chuckles. She follows him as they both disappear into the spetrum of blue. 


End file.
